Diamond Taxi
by Alexneushoorn
Summary: Out in Diamond City, Dribble and Spitz run their taxi depot completely independent. As they get customers from all over the world, they try to make money to keep their taxi depot in business and make a living for themselves, having themselves some good times and sometimes embarking on silly adventures along the way.
1. A Merhog's Tale

It was a cloudy day in Diamond City, and its two only employees, dog driver Dribble and his cat manager Spitz were washing their taxi outside their taxi depot, ready to go out for a drive and see if they could get any customers for the night ahead. Once their taxi was washed, Dribble and Spitz got in, and began driving through Diamond City as it began raining in the city.

"Man, I knew we should've waited until it started rainin'...That would've saved us water and soap in cleanin' the taxi..." Dribble sighed as he shook his head in annoyance.

"Ah well, that's life, Dribble. Sometimes ya gotta deal with the things it gives ya." Spitz replied as he looked out the window.

"Yeah, I suppose so..." Dribble nodded. As they were driving through Downtown Diamond City, a customer halted the taxi, and Dribble stopped the taxi and drove back towards the customer as they got in. It was Merna the Merhog in her hedgehog form, using her magic shorts to provide her with a pair of legs.

"Hello there. Thanks for choosing Diamond Taxi." Spitz told Merna.

"Where to, young lady?" Dribble asked Merna.

"To the sea!" Merna happily replied. Knowing the closest place to the sea was the pier, Dribble decided to head there.

"10-4!" Dribble exclaimed as he turned on the radio, and Drifting Away began playing as the fare meter began running, and Dribble took off for the pier.

As they were on their way to the pier, Spitz decided to strike up a conversation with their new customer to pass the time. "So, what were ya doin' out in Downtown Diamond City?" Spitz asked Merna.

"I was visiting this place called Club Sugar. I had a fun day there, but I figured I should get home before my mother got worried." Merna explained.

"I see." Spitz nodded. "And your mother is comin' to pick ya up with a boat, and that's why you're headin' to the sea?" He asked again.

"In a sense, yes." Merna nodded.

"Well, that's certainly an interesting way to be picked after a day of clubbin', ain't it, Dribble?" Spitz asked his burly canine pal.

"Damn straight. We get interestin' customers all the time, and you're one of 'em." Dribble told Merna.

Merna blushed and giggled. "Thank you." She replied. "So, do you enjoy working as cabbies?" She then asked the two furry cabbies.

Dribble and Spitz nodded. "We sure do. But most of the time, our interestin' customers are so interestin', that we forget to collect the fare for the ride. Ah well, shit happens, I guess." Spitz shrugged.

Merna nodded, feeling sympathetic for the furry cabbies because they don't get a lot of money coming through their tills because they always forget to collect the fare. "I see. That's a shame. But you don't need to worry about that, because I'll actually pay you two." She smiled.

"Really? You're actually gonna pay the fare?" Dribble asked in surprise.

Merna smiled and nodded. "Of course! Since you don't get a lot of money coming through your tills, I figured you're probably in need of it, so I'll pay you double once we get there!" She replied.

Dribble and Spitz grinned. "Oh, man! Ya hear that, Spitz? We're actually gonna get paid today!" Dribble told his cat manager.

Spitz nodded. "I can almost taste that money!" He said as he rubbed his paws with glee. After riding for a bit, the cabbies arrived at the Diamond City Pier with Merna.

"Here we are!" Dribble told Merna.

"Thanks, gentlemen. As promised, here's the fare, paid in double!" Merna smiled at Dribble and Spitz as she paid the fare for the taxi ride in double. Dribble and Spitz grinned as Spitz put the money in the glove department of the taxi. Merna then got out together with Dribble and Spitz as Merna walked up to the end of the pier. She then took off her magic shorts and turned back into her Merhog form in front of the furry cabbies, surprising them as Merna jumped into the sea. Dribble and Spitz then ran over to the end of the pier as Merna surfaced.

Merna giggled. "Bet you weren't expecting that, weren't you~?" She teased.

"Now we know why you wanted to go to the sea..." Dribble muttered.

"Yeah, now you know. Enjoy the money, gentlemen, and thanks for the ride!" Merna replied as she waved Dribble and Spitz farewell before diving under the water and swimming off. Dribble and Spitz were fascinated by what they had just seen until dawn broke, and once it did, they got back into their taxi before driving back towards their taxi depot.

"Damn, that was amazing, wasn't it, Spitz?" Dribble asked Spitz, who was counting the money Merna had paid them.

"Ya can say that again, Dribble. One thing's for sure, we struck it rich today! Let's hope we'll get some more payin' customers in the future, because I'm likin' what we made last night!" Spitz grinned.

Dribble chuckled. "That we can agree on. Let's get that money back to the depot and find some more payin' customers." He replied as they drove off into the sunrise.


	2. Planes, Trains and Taximobiles

Dribble and Spitz were once again outside their Diamond Taxi depot, washing their taxi. But unlike last time, the weather was nice. "Well, would ya look at that, Spitz! Today turned out nice after all! Great day for a drive!" Dribble happily said to Spitz as he kept washing the taxi.

"Damn right, Dribble. Let try an' strike it rich again today. That Merhog chick was really generous last night, an' I'm hopin' we'll get some more generous customers like her today." Spitz replied as he kept washing the taxi as well.

"Excuse us. Can we get a ride?" A male voice spoke behind Dribble and Spitz as the furry cabbies turned towards the source of the voice. Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower were standing there.

Dribble and Spitz grinned at their new customers. "Sure thing, gentlemen! Hop on in!" Dribble replied before Dribble, Spitz, Knuckles and Tails got in the taxi. "So, where to, gentlemen?" Dribble then asked the crimson echidna and yellow fox.

"To Tomorrow Hill. I've got a plane over there that needs to be repaired so me and my friend can get home." Tails replied.

"Okay, ya got it." Dribble nodded as he began driving towards Tomorrow Hill. Spitz turned on the radio, and the station was set to Diamond City Rock Radio.

"Mind if we listen to some tunes on the way there?" Spitz asked Knuckles and Tails.

Knuckles and Tails shook their heads. "Not at all, gentlemen. Listen all you want." Knuckles replied.

"Cool." Spitz replied back. As the ride continued, Dribble and Spitz decided to strike up a conversation with their new customers.

"So, why did ya land your plane at Tomorrow Hill?" Spitz asked Knuckles and Tails.

"We had an engine malfunction, so we made an emergency landing at Tomorrow Hill, and afterwards, we came all the way to Diamond City to buy some tools I needed to repair the plane with." Tails explained.

"Yeah. Thank goodness we found your taxi company, because I wasn't planning on going back the way we came: By riding the wind current or using our tails to fly." Knuckles added.

"Ya can ride the wind current and fly with your tails?" Dribble asked, being surprised, to say the least.

Tails nodded. "Yeah, I can fly with my two large tails, and he can ride the wind current by letting the wind glide through his dreadlocks." He explained to the furry cabbies.

Dribble and Spitz grinned. "That's amazin'! Wish we could do such things, right, Spitz?" Dribble asked his feline manager.

"It'd be cool, but it wouldn't be anythin' special after a while." Spitz replied.

"Right, right. But for now, time to get ya to your destination." Dribble told Knuckles and Tails.

"Are you two handy with repairs?" Tails then asked.

"Of course. If our taxi breaks down, we gotta know how to repair it." Spitz replied to Tails.

"Okay. If you two can help me repair my plane, I'll pay the fare double." Tails offered.

Dribble and Spitz looked at each other and grinned. "We'll do it!" They replied in unison. Sometime later, they arrived at Tomorrow Hill, where Tails' Tornado plane was standing in the grass.

"Here we are!" Dribble said as everyone got out of the taxi and walked over to the Tornado. After about an hour of performing repairs on the plane, it was fixed!

Knuckles and Tails smiled. "Thanks, gentlemen! We appreciate the help!" Knuckles told Dribble and Spitz.

"Yeah. As promised, here's the fare, paid in double!" Tails added as he handed Dribble and Spitz the money.

Dribble and Spitz counted the money. "Yep. That's exactly double the fare. Thanks for choosin' Diamond Taxi, gentlemen! Have a good flight!" Dribble told Knuckles and Tails.

"Thank you! Have a nice day!" Knuckles and Tails replied in unison as they hopped in the Tornado, started up the plane, and then took off into the sky.

Later, Dribble and Spitz were driving back to Diamond City. Spitz took a good sniff of the money Tails had paid them. "Oh, man! I like the smell of fresh money in the afternoon!" Spitz sighed happily.

Dribble chuckled. "So do I, Spitz. So do I. If they want us to do a little somethin' extra to get 'em to pay double, I'll be doin' a little somethin' extra all day." He replied to his feline manager.

"Yep. Let's get back to the depot and have a little coffee break. I say we deserve it after drivin' for a while now." Spitz said as him and Dribble continued driving back to Diamond City.


	3. Total Diamond Drama

Dribble and Spitz were sitting inside the staff room of their Diamond Taxi depot, sipping on some coffee. "Another day, filled with potential payin' customers, Spitz. Ya ready for this?" Dribble asked his feline manager.

Spitz snickered a little. "'Course I'm ready for this, Dribble! Now let's finish our coffee and get out there to see if there's payin' customers who need a ride." He told Dribble as the two furry cabbies finished their coffee and then went over to their taxi, and stepped inside. They then drove off into Diamond City to find paying customers.

After driving around Diamond City for a while, Dribble and Spitz noticed Gwen and Trent from Total Drama Island standing on a sidewalk as Gwen held up her hand to get the cabbies to stop. Dribble stopped the taxi as Gwen and Trent proceeded to walk over and step inside. "Hello, where to?" Dribble asked Gwen and Trent.

"To Club Sugar. A friend of ours is throwing a party there." Trent told Dribble.

"You got it!" Dribble replied as he drove off towards Club Sugar. As the furry cabbies were driving their new customers to their destination, they decided to strike up a conversation with them.

"So, ya ever been to Diamond City before?" Spitz asked Gwen and Trent.

Gwen and Trent shook their heads. "No, this is our first time." Gwen told him.

"Yeah. Our friend Geoff is throwing a party at Club Sugar, which happens to be in this city, hence why we came here today." Trent added.

Dribble and Spitz chuckled at that. "Your friend Geoff must be a real party animal then." Dribble remarked.

Gwen smiled and nodded. "Oh, he definitely is. He's also a really nice guy. So nice, that he in fact offered to pay for whatever transport we take to Club Sugar." She explained.

Dribble and Spitz grinned at that. "That's what I like to hear! Is Geoff a generous guy? Does he pay a lot for transport?" Spitz then asked.

"He can be in a generous mood sometimes, yeah. If he's in a generous mood today, he might pay you guys double." Trent replied with a smile.

"Well, here's hopin' he's in a generous mood today." Dribble nodded as he kept on driving to Club Sugar. Not too long after that, the furry cabbies arrived at Club Sugar with Gwen and Trent.

"Here we are!" Dribble said as they arrived.

"Alright, thanks for the ride, gentlemen." Gwen said with a kind smile as she and Trent got out of the taxi. Geoff was waiting outside Club Sugar with his girlfriend Bridgette, and he noticed Gwen and Trent stepping out of the taxi.

"Gwen! Trent! I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Geoff exclaimed.

Trent chuckled. "No problem, Geoff. These kind gentlemen brought us here." He told Geoff as he gestured to Dribble and Spitz.

Geoff smiled and walked up to the taxi. "Thanks for bringing my friends to my Club Sugar party, guys! Here's the fare, paid in double, because I'm in a generous mood today!" He told Dribble and Spitz as he handed them the money.

Dribble and Spitz grinned at that. "Thanks, Geoff! We 'preciate the gesture!" Spitz told Geoff.

"Anytime, man! Have a nice day!" Geoff told him back.

"Thanks. You kids enjoy your party." Dribble replied with a grin as him and Spitz waved at the group and then drove off into Diamond City.

"We struck it rich again today, Spitz! We're gettin' one step closer to retirement with every payin' customer we get!" Dribble told Spitz excitedly.

Spitz laughed at that. "Ya know it, Dribble! Now let's see if there's more payin' customers who need a ride tonight!" He told Dribble back as they continued driving through Diamond City.


	4. Sleepless In Diamond City

It was raining in Diamond City as Dribble and Spitz were once again driving around in their taxi, looking for any customers they could get that night. The two furry cabbies were close to dozing off as they had been driving for almost the whole day now.

"Shit...I feel like takin' a nap right now..." Dribble yawned as he did his best to keep his eyes open.

Spitz let out a big yawn. "Me too, Dribble...As soon as we've had one customer tonight, we'll take a break and have a quick nap..." He replied to Dribble in a drowsy tone. They soon heard someone whistling at their taxi to get it to stop, so Dribble slammed on the brakes to stop the taxi. A single customer soon entered the taxi: It was Berri from Conker's Bad Fur Day!

Dribble let out another yawn. "Evening, young lady...Where to...?" He asked Berri.

"To Conk Manor outside the city, please. I'll pay you double if you can get me there within the next hour." Berri replied with a smile.

"You betcha..." Dribble yawned again as he dropped the hammer and sped through traffic to get to Conk Manor outside the city.

"You gentlemen look really tired. What's wrong?" Berri asked Dribble and Spitz with a curious tilt of her head.

"We have been drivin' for the whole day without any breaks...You're the only customer we've had so far today..." Spitz told her with another yawn.

"Aw..." Berri frowned. "You know what? Given that you've been working so hard to try and get a customer today, I'll pay you triple when we get to Conk Manor, and I'll let you two catch some sleep there." She then told the two furry cabbies with a kind smile.

Dribble and Spitz grinned tiredly at that. "You'd really do that for us? Thanks, young lady, we appreciate it..." Dribble replied in a drowsy but grateful tone.

"Anytime, gentlemen." Berri smiled. Not too long after that, the taxi arrived at Conk Manor outside Diamond City.

"Here we are." Dribble told Berri as him, Berri and Spitz got out of the taxi and walked up the steps of Conk Manor in the rain. Berri unlocked the door as she entered the manor with the furry cabbies. Once they were inside, she closed the door again and handed the furry cabbies their money.

"Here you go, the fare paid in triple, as promised. Come, I'll show you a room where you can sleep now." Berri smiled before she guided the furry cabbies to a room and showed it to them. It was a luxury room with a king size bed, a vanity, a desk with a lamp, an armchair, an ottoman and an en suite bathroom with a luxury bath.

Dribble and Spitz grinned at that. "Thank you, young lady...We appreciate the kind gesture..." Spitz spoke with a yawn.

"Anytime, gentlemen. You go sleep now, I'll be in the kitchen to make you a meal for when you wake up." Berri smiled before she left the room again. Dribble and Spitz grinned again before they laid themselves down in the king size bed and dozed off to sleep.


End file.
